


Coldflash Drabble #3

by EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles (EnbyStiles)



Series: ColdFlash Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Games, M/M, Sort Of, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyStiles/pseuds/EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: mcr prompt 13 "There might be something outside your window" for coldflash please?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: ColdFlash Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Coldflash Drabble #3

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt from the mcr lyrics list

So Barry and Len have this stupid tradition that started sometime before they actually got together as a couple and not just frenemies.

Len will steal something, and if he gets away with it but doesn’t actually need it, he leaves it for Barry somewhere after.

And if Barry stops Len from stealing something, he leaves him a little something outside whatever bolthole he’s staying at after. Sort of an apology for spoiling some of his fun. 

Tonight was one of the nights that Barry won their little game and got back what Len stole.

So, he thinks about it a little while and decides on what he wants to leave Len.

The heist was a late-night museum robbery. Some priceless vase from the Ming dynasty. 

Barry has a terrible sense of humor. He knows it. But Len appreciates it.

He runs to the west coast, where it’s still early enough for most restaurants to be open, and gets enough Chinese food for Len and Mick to last a few nights. Along with something for himself to snack on before he heads back.

It only takes him maybe a minute in real-time to find which hideout Len went to. His motorcycle isn’t hidden, making it a dead giveaway.

Once the food is left in a place Len will easily find it, he speeds back home and changes out of his suit before grabbing his cellphone.

‘There might be something outside your window’ he texts to Len with a winky face after.

‘You forgot the egg rolls’ is what he gets in response from Len a minute later, making him laugh.

‘They were my fee for not letting Joe track you and Mick down and throw you in jail after you got away’ Barry texts back with a grin.

‘… Fair enough…’

With another laugh, Barry texts Len goodnight before eating the last egg roll and heading to bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/TrickyHannigram) for more fandom related fun!
> 
> Or you can also follow me on [ Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/enbystiles) for weekly writing and gaming streams.


End file.
